Personal computer is an important device in modern office and life, along with the development of technology, personal computer has been miniaturized, highly integrated, and its computing power has also become more and more powerful. Since 1990s, along with the development of the network technique, the form of the personal computer has changed with diversity, deriving various kinds of computer system with special functions, including the network computer system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related network computer system consisting of a server 1 and three client terminals 17, 18, 19 is provided, certainly the number of client terminal can be larger, the client terminal 17, 18, 19 can be personal computers having a CPU (central processing unit), an inner memory, a hard disk and an input/output device, and can also be network computer terminals only provided with a CPU, an inner memory and an input/output device.
The server 1 is provided with a CPU 11, an inner memory as RAM (random access memory), a hard disk as electrically erasable read-only memory 13 and a plurality of network interfaces 14, 15, 16, each network interface 14, 15, 16 communicates with client terminals 17, 18, 19 in wired or wireless manner.
When the network computer system is working, each client terminal 17, 18, 19 runs a respective application program or runs a plurality of application programs simultaneously, so it needs to continuously send request for executing the application program to the server 1. The CPU of server 1 executes a plurality of application programs according to time sequence of plurality of application program requests after receiving the request for executing the plurality of the application programs.